Harvest Moon
by littlebob16
Summary: All Jenna seems to think about is the mysterious Kaleb, who was in her life but then magically disappeared out of it. What happens when he explains why he was gone? will they get happily ever after? Or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon

**Harvest Moon**_**.**_

A Matthews Novel

**Prologue:**

Dream

"Hi, I'm Kaleb Marks." A dark haired, nicely tanned with dark browns smiled.

"Hey, I'm Jenna Prescott." She answered, before she could stop her-self.

They started talking and laughing. They were having such a great time, and then he dropped his napkin. Jenna leaned over to pick it up and went to hand it to him, BUT he wasn't sitting next to her anymore. It was as if he disappeared.

Woken Up

Sighing Jenna rolled over in bed and reached for her ringing phone. She looked at the caller id and sighed while sitting up. Pushing the answer button she brought the phone up to her ear.

On the Phone

"Hello?" Jenna said into the phone.

"Good Morning." Someone

sang back to her.

"Jay, please say this is important." Jenna sighed.

"Nope. Just wanted to remind you that we're stopping by today." Jaymi sang back to her.

"Jaymi, you should be arrested."

"Why?"

"You're too cheerful in the morning, and that should be illegal."

"I know!" Jaymi laughed and Jenna joined her.

"Okay, call me in three hours from now and say your on your way."

"Okay, bye."

Off the Phone

**Chapter 1**

3 hours later

Jenna was in the kitchen cooking, when her phone rang. Jaymi had kept to her word that she would call when they were pulling up into the drive way and that Kallie was behind them. Jenna told them okay and that the door was open, and that she was also in the kitchen. After a few minutes her front door opened and all her closet girl friends waltzed in.

"So what's up?" Jenna asked placing food in front of each of them.

"Well it's your birthday and we wanted to take out. So we're going shopping, to the movies, and clubbing." Jewel said clapping her hands excitedly and the others agreed.

"Oh, well I don't know. I mean Jewels your pregnant. Shouldn't be taking it easy?"

"NO! Its your 21st birthday and besides I'm only three months pregnant. The doctor said that I can do as much walking as like until I'm about four to five months. Then I'll have to talk to him and start taking it easy. So let's go, get dressed! Come on, the Mall is waiting."

Sighing in defeat, Jenna walked into her room and changed into a black tank top and a pair of jeans. She went back to the living room and waited for the approval of her attire. When she got the approval nods, she grabbed her purse and keys, and followed the others to her Audi.

**Chapter 2**

Although she was having fun with her friends, she couldn't get her mind off of Kaleb. Even though she had met him only once three months ago, but her memory of him was a clear as a sunny day. Tossing her thoughts a side, she looked at her surroundings, and had no idea how she had gotten to the nail salon. No memory of the drive or the walk into the salon; she could not remember even if it was a life or death matter.

"Jenn, are you okay?" Jaymi asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be? I'm out with my closet best friends and celebrating my birthday." Jenna answered.

"Ok, if you say so. Well Kallie and I are going done, so we're gonna pay and then shop else where until your done."

"Alright, we'll call when we're done. Oh, get me something." Jenna called to their backs, while they waved to show they acknowledged her.

After they were gone, Jenna turned back to her nails that were half done now. She decided on a French tips, but the tips would be orange instead of boring white. In the chair next to her, was her best friend Jewel. Jewel decided on a French tip too, but her tips were blue and her base Main color color was black.

"So tell me, what's wrong, and I don't want any of that 'nothing, why' crap. Okay, Jenna." Jewel said looking at Jenna with her light brown eyes. Jenna noticed that her eyes switched from light to chocolate or to dark brown.

"Nothing, why would you think something was wrong?" Jenna asked truly confused.

"Well your eyes give away your emotions. Your emotions are usually linked to your thoughts or something that upsets you. Since none of us have done anything to upset, then it has to be your thoughts."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when your happy your eyes are sky blue. When you're shocked or surprised they are baby blue. When your mad their blue. When your scared their ice blue, but when your pissed off they are dark blue; almost purple in fact."

"Oh, and what color are they now?"

"Aquamarine. I don't know what this color means yet…but I do know that you get it all the time when you zone out. You also picked up the color turquoise, when you're embarrassed or nervous; which your eyes turn this color when you get caught zoning out of something."

"Oh, I don't know. I don't exactly notice them."

"Tell me or I'm taking you home right now. Then I'll complain that you didn't like my gift or want it and you know that they'll believe me." Jewel smiled a sweet innocent angelic smile, but Jenna knew better. She knew that Jewel could and would do that and that they would believe her and they would get angry at her. She also knew that when Jewel was determined, no one could stop her from what she wants.

Sighing in defeat for the second time today, she told Jewel about Kaleb. Surprisingly Jenna felt good and relieved now that she told someone. However she was not ready for Jewel's reaction. Jewel started laughing and giggling so much that Jenna started to think that the nail polish was getting to her.

"What's so funny?" Jenna asked starting to laugh her-self.

"I already knew. I saw it before it happened, which is why I sent to get the pitcher that we thought was in the living room, but was really in the kitchen. Then Jean told me, Alex, and Scott; don't worry I made them swear not to tell anyone. I saw us also having this conversation too. I was just timing it to see how long it would take to you to tell me; which by the way I'm quite impressed at how long." Jewel said in between laughs which caused her to laugh again and Jenna started to laugh as well.

**Chapter 3**

Finally after getting their nails done, the girls met up and headed to the movie theater. When they reached the ticket booth, they decided on watching a comedy. So that way they could keep the celebrating up and get the laughs going.

After a few hours, it was 5:00pm, and time to get ready to go clubbing. They drove back to Jenna's house to change their clothes. Jaymi choose a green tank top and a pair of light blue jeans to match her nails. Kallie chooses a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans to match hers. While Jewel wore a nice blue halter top that showed she had a nice very tiny small bump with a pair of dark blue jeans to match her nails. After they were dressed, they forced Jenna into an Orange camisole and a pair of blue jeans. To add the finishing touch to their attire, they all wore black boots, making them look classy casual, but still decently dressed.

**Chapter 4**

While Jenna whipped something up for them to eat in the kitchen. Jaymi went over the transportation details, a Kallie made sure they had everything they needed, and Jewel was on the phone in the other room. Jenna assumed she was talking to Alex about last minute things, giving him her details of the day, and talking lovey dovey to him.

"All systems are a go." Jewel stated proudly coming back into the room and putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jenna asked truly concerned and silently hoping for a way out. She knew that if anything happened to this baby, Jewel and Alex would be heartbroken beyond repair.

"YES! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY AND I'M THREE MONTHS. NOT EIGHT OR NINE MONTHS, I SWEAR THE NEXT PERSON THAT ASKS ME IF I'M UP FOR ANYTHING, IS GETTING INJURIED!" Jewel yelled at everyone in the room. Making everyone assume that Alex had obviously asked her over and over if she was okay and up for the clubbing.

"Okay then, let's go." Jenna said calmly and putting her hands up in surrender.

Jenna grabbed her keys, and handed something to Jewel, so she ate. She started the car and then started driving to the club. While she was driving she rolled down the windows and blared the music, and all the girls looked at each other and started singing at the top of their lungs.

**Chapter 5**

Pulling into the parking lot, Jenna said they weren't to split up no matter what. After the many agreements, they climb out of the car and into the club. They found a table and started talking and laughing.

"Excuse me, but the gentleman over there wanted me to ask you for to order any drink that you want, his treat." The waitress said to Jenna and then started shifting uncomfortably before continuing. "He also said that you were the hottest thing on the planet and sitting next to your friends does you great justice."

Everyone gasped in horror. Jenna asked the waitress to bring her the most expanse drink on the menu, a soda, a Pina Colada, a strawberry daiquiri and another soda. When the waitress came back, Jenna put the sodas in front of Jewel and Jaymi, the Pina Colada in front of Kallie, and left the strawberry daiquiri in front of her seat, while she picked up the other glasses and walked over to the man.

Smiling she poured the drink over the man's head and then started yelling at him. All the girls could get was 'beautiful' and 'You heartless, shallow, so called a man scum' over all the music. After she was done yelling at him, she slapped him. She walked back to the table and started laughing with everyone else. She thought they were all having a great time, and then she saw him and her heart skipped a beat. When he was close enough for her to reach out and touch him, her heart completely stopped for another few beats.

**Chapter 6**

"Kaleb?" Jenna asked shocked.

"Jenna! Thank god." Kaleb smiled and hugged her.

"You look good." She said looking him up and down.

"You look better." He smiled and looked her up and down too. "You know, I actually tried to find a way to get in to contact with you, but when I got home I realized I didn't have your phone number."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I asked everyone and finally someone came through and he brought me here."

"Let me guess…Alex did?" Jenna asked remembering Jewel's comment about her liking Alex and Jewel's gift the best and everyone agreeing with her.

"Yeah, he said that he and Jewels could help me find my true lifemate." He smiled, and looked at her laughing.

"Really?"

When he smiled and nodded, she couldn't help but jump into his arms. Afterwards, they sat and talked the entire night. She laughed so much, it reminded her of when she was a teenager and things were easier.

**Chapter 7**

**J**enna and Kaleb must have talked the entire time because next thing she knew Alex and Jewel were leaving and they were followed by Charles, Kallie, and Jaymi. After they left, Jenna and Kaleb talked some more and then went dancing. Afterwards they talked so more and had a few drinks too.

Finally after another hour Kaleb lead Jenna out of the club and to her car hand and hand. When they reached her car, instead of letting her climb into the car, he turned her around and stared into her aquamarine eyes. He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, softly but yet firmly.

**Chapter 8**

When they came up for air, they heard someone walking. They turned their heads and Jenna sighed in frustration. Hearing her sigh, Kaleb looked at her concerned, and pulled her closer to him and wrapped his jacket around her.

"Oh, careful Kaleb. That one doesn't like strangers flirting with her." The man from the club said.

"Steve, were you flirting with my girl?" Kaleb asked.

"Nah, not me. Kade was, and she completely turned him down though. It was hilarious, you nabbed a good one."

"I know I did." Kaleb smiled down at her. "Jenna this is Steve. Steve, this is my girl-friend Jenna."

After they mumbled hello and good-bye, Jenna and Kaleb drove to her house. When they arrived there they talked some more.

**Chapter 9**

In the morning Jenna rubbed face and sat up. She wrapped the blanket around her body tighter and looked down at the arm around her waist. What the… She thought noticing her lack of clothes also. She glanced over her shoulder and screamed.

What was she thinking? She had just patched things up with Kaleb and here she was, half naked with a guy in her bed. The guy slightly stirred and called to her. He sat up not looking at her, when she continued to scream.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked.

"BABE? Well if you must know! I just saw the love of my life and I screwed it all up. I'm here, and that means I screwed things up with Kaleb and oh my god, I love him so much. I don't know what I'm going to do." Jenna cried climbing out of the bed and facing away from the man in her bed.

"You love me?" The guy said looking up at her.

"Kaleb?" Jenna said realizing who was in her bed and turning around to face him. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm such a ditz in the morning. I should have known that was you."

"Do you love me?" Kaleb asked again walking closer to her.

"Yes, but I don't expect to you return the feelings so early…" Jenna started but was cut off by Kaleb tackling her and kissing her.

"Of course I love you, silly." He said.

**Chapter 10**

A few hours later, Jenna woke up to hear knocking on her door. Jenna screamed for them to hold on, while she walked to answer the door. As soon as she opened the door, she was flabbergasted.

"Oh, ummm….hello." Jenna said shifting nervously as blush lightly played in her cheeks. She opened the door and let everyone one of her friends in. After getting tired of their stares, she went to the kitchen only to be followed by Jewel.

"Jenna Mary Alice Prescott, you hussy!" Jewel said jokingly and laughing, as she followed Jenna into the kitchen.

"Jewels, shh…he'll hear you." Jenna said laughing with her.

"So…does this mean you're….you know?"

"We are." Jenna smiled as she smelled her lifemate enter the room. "Hey how'd you sleep?"

"Great. You?" Kaleb smiled as he entered the room.

"That's good. I spelt great." Jenna smiled handing Jewel a bowl of fruit and turning toward Kaleb.

"So how'd you know it was me?" Kaleb asked pulling her into his arms.

"Well each person has their own scent and I have yours memorized." Jenna laughed.

Rolling her eyes, Jewel went back to the living room with everyone else. Jenna was about to plant a kiss on Kaleb's lips, when she heard cheering from the other room.

"Immature losers." Jenna chuckled and continued kissing. After a while he lifted her on to the counter and MADE her breakfast.

"So tell me about your abilities. I mean I know your warm, fast, stronger than most, and immortal because your a were-wolf. However everything else is a little fuzzy." She said after a while he cracked eggs into the pan.

"Well remember, like the rest of your friends and family I'm immortal but I can be killed and injured. It's just harder and I don't age. Also, since you're my lifemate, you also won't age, but you'll still be human. So very fragile and innocent, but you'll never age and your life span is as long as mine." He smiled and looked at her before turning back to the stove.

"That's good. I didn't like the idea of having a hot sexy boy-friend while I'm an old lady." Jenna smiled and laughed. "So wanna explain the rest to me now? Please…"

"Okay. Well I read someone's fear and make it seem real to them. It's called being an illusionist."

"Oh, okay. I get it now. Hmm, that's interesting, I like it."

"Well I'm glad. I was considered a freak for awhile, and finally I got so tired of it I left. The only person that followed me was Sam. We were both disowned from the family. We bought a house and continued to go to school; once I was old enough to go to college I left the house to Sam and moved into the dorm." Kaleb smiled and kissed her head. "So enlighten me, what exactly are your abilities capable of? So I can know wither or not I should be scared or not."

"Well I'm a witch, so spell casting and potions are in my advance. I can also blow things up, but I can only blow it up if it's not alive. I can't kill anything. However I can put a spell on them and make them dead long enough for me to blow them up, that's what I did before."

"Well that's good, now I don't have to worry about blowing me up in my sleep for kicking you. Come on let's entertain our guests." He smiled and helped her off the counter, and then he led her into the living room laughing with her.

**Chapter 11**

They spent hours talking to everyone, laughing and hanging out like before. Kaleb told them a minor version of the story about what happened in the bedroom a while ago, causing everyone to laugh even Jenna. Finally after a while Jewel and Alex had to leave for a doctor's appointment. Kallie and Charles left to hang out with Destiny, Andy and the twins. Jaymi left because she had classes and promised to help Aubrey with her homework. Kaleb left to go and get his things and his car, so Jenna was home alone.

Jenna used the time to get dressed and do some house chores. After putting on a pair of jeans, a brown camisole, an orange bandanna on her head, and a pair of sneakers; she went to work. She walked into the kitchen and started cleaning, and putting things away. Afterwards she heading to the living room and started cleaning and dusting, and then she started on the windows. When she was on her last window, she saw a white Mazda pull up next to her Orange Audi. Then she smiled at the sight of her Kaleb climbing out of the driver's seat and head to the trunk.

She was about to go help him, when she heard her phone start ringing. She spent the entire first ring looking for it, that it started to ring again. By the time she had found it, it was on it's third ring, Kaleb had come in with all of his stuff and told her to check her back pocket.

On the Phone

"Hello?" Jenna answered the phone laughing and breathless.

"You tell him, if anything happens to you…I'LL kill him personally." Jewel snapped into the phone. Jenna could hear the engine and knew that Jewel had just gotten out of her appointment. "Kallie, Jaymi, and Charles are on their way. Don't leave your house."

"Jewels, please speak in English and not riddles."

"You're going to…."

Off the Phone

Jenna heard the phone go dead and hung up. She looked at Kaleb a little nervous and scared. He walked over and pulled her into his arms, as she explained what happened. He nodded and said that they will go about their day as if nothing was happening until the others came to the house and explained things. They unpacked all of Kaleb's things, when Jenna finished their bedroom; they went downstairs and sat in the living room.

Jenna sat and read a book in an arm chair, while Kaleb sat in another arm chair and watched television. After a while Kaleb started flipping through the channels, and got bored. He turned the television off and pulled out a medical book and started reading.

**Chapter 12**

Around 5:00pm all the electricity turned off, Kaleb and Jenna looked up and around the house. Kaleb told Jenna to lock up the rest of the house, while he locked up this half and searched around. Jenna quietly walked upstairs and locked up. When she just finished in her room and was in the hall, she heard a noise.

Jenna looked around and walked to one of the guest rooms. She reached the door and slowly brought her hand to the door knob. She was so scared and nervous about being in the dark and alone in the hallway. She was about to open the door, but heard the same noise as before, come from downstairs.

**Chapter 13**

"Kaleb?" Jenna called while walking down the dark hallway toward the stairs.

When Kaleb didn't answer, she got really scared. She continued to walk down the hall until someone ran out of one the guest rooms and into her. Screaming Jenna got up from the floor and started running toward the stairs. When the person dove at her and knocked her off balance. As she lost her balance, she fell down the stairs. When she hit the bottom, she pushed her-self up when she heard her attacker rushing down the stairs toward her. She limbed from the back of the house to the front. She was just about to enter the living room, when something hit her leg and caused her to fall to the floor.

**Chapter 14**

She rolled over and pulled her-self up using the counter. She turned around and looked down at the object thrown at her. A toaster? Wow, this guy is either really stupid or he's going for original. She thought. At the sound of foot steps, she looked up and gasped.

"Travis?" She gasped.

"In the flesh, not such a filmy nerd, anymore." Travis smiled.

"Where's Kaleb?"

"Oh, you mean wonder boy. Well he got a little tied up." Travis said looking around.

"Is he dead?"

"Not yet."

"Why? Why would you do thins?" Jenna sighed. "I thought we were friends."

"Exactly. That's why! I'm making you the star of my horror film. I mean it's going to be all real and great. Now is the part that I kill you." He smiled raising a gun up and pointed it at Jenna.

"Well Travis, I'm sorry it has come to this. I really wish you had felt different but your obviously sick and need help." Jenna stated calmly as a smell she recognized.

**Chapter 15**

**J**enna was ready for some pain from the bullet, but she wasn't ready for what happened. As soon as she heard a gun fire, she fell on to the floor. She fell limbless and lifeless.

When Jenna opened her eyes again, she saw Travis on top of her dead and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kaleb walking over. Jenna pushed the body off of her and tried to sit up. Eww, this is so gross. At least I'm alive though. She thought.

"You Ok?" Kaleb asked helping her up.

"Besides the fact that I'm covered in blood and bruises, yeah I'm great." Jenna said.

"Well thank god you're alive."

"Yeah, so can you explain why you would shot him? I mean I was standing right in front of him, you must have not had a good shot, and I thought he shot me. Until I realized that I fell on to the floor because he landed on me."

"Well I had an excellent shot, but I shot him because you're my lifemate." Kaleb smiled. "And Jewels said she'd kill me if anything happened to you and I wouldn't put it past her to actually do it; she is a lot scarier now that she's pregnant and Alex glares at everyone who so much looks at her wrong."

"I see, how very selfish of you." Jenna laughed at his attempt to lighten up the situation, which caused Kaleb to laugh as well. Kaleb was about to limb Jenna into the living room when they heard a noise; Jenna explained it was the same noise as that she heard upstairs before Travis attacked her.

**Chapter 16**

Kaleb held on to Jenna while he heard the noise again, and found out it was coming from the closet. He picked Jenna up and put counter and turned back to the closet. When he opened the door, he and Jenna screamed.

Kaleb opened the door and Kallie fell out. He caught her before she fell onto the floor; he picked her up and put her on the counter next to Jenna. While they untied her, she gasped and said something about the freezer. Kaleb opened the freezer and caught Charles. He leaned him against the counter and untied him. Kallie wrapped her arms around him, while he coughed something about a cupboard. Kaleb immediately started opening them all.

Finally after opened the last one, he found Jaymi. She had tears running down her face and tried yelling things at him, but was muffled by the tape on her face. Kaleb reached into the highest cupboard and pulled her out. He put her next to Jenna, who wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. They started untying her; after he was done he looked at them.

**Chapter 17**

After an hour of sitting in the kitchen, Charles and Kaleb moved the girls into the living room. When everyone was settled, Kaleb handed Charles a blanket, Kallie some tea, and Jaymi a cup of water and some Advil. Jenna started to mumble something and waving her hands.

After a few minutes the electricity came back on. Jenna smiled and started relaxing better, until Kaleb played the messages. They were all from Jewel and she sounded angry and scared. You could hear the engine picking up in speed, and Alex trying to comfort her.

A few minutes after the messages were done; the door slammed open causing everyone to jump, scream, or both. Alex and Jewel walked in through the door. Jewel walked straight into the living room and to her sister, while Alex closed the door and locked it. Jewel calmed Kallie down and promised to help Charles. She then turned to Charles and started healing him, and then everyone else. Alex and Kaleb went to check the rest of the house, while Jenna told Jewel everything that she knew.

"I just can't figure out how they ended up in the closet and stuff." Jenna said to Jewel, while Jewel was healing the hyperventilating Jaymi. Once Jaymi's breathing was back under control along with her heart, Jewel turned toward her.

"Well we saw Kaleb and started to untie him, when he asked us to look for Jenna and make sure she's okay. Well when we were about to enter the kitchen, I ran into Travis and he tied me up and put me in the cupboard before I could let the others know." Jaymi said sighing in disappointment.

"I told Charles that something was wrong because Jaymi's thoughts no longer made sense. They were about dark, closed in places and cupboards. So he went in next to see if she was okay; I followed behind quietly. I saw him hit Charles and lock him in the freezer. I knocked the wind out of him, but it lasted for only ten seconds because I was so worried about Charles. He caught me before I could reach the freezer and locked me in the closet. I tried to get out of there but nothing, and I tried to call out to everyone else but nothing." Kallie said disappointed, while Charles rubbed her hand and Jenna patted Jaymi's back. Jewel leaned over and kissed Kallie's cheek and told her it was okay.

"Well at least your all okay. Jenna, I'm sorry I couldn't get here fast enough." Jewel sighed and waved her hand over the bucket Charles had his feet in. She asked him if he was feeling better, and he nodded his head.

"Jewels, it's fine. I'm glad you weren't because who knows what could have happened, and I know what it would do to everyone if something happened to you or the baby." Jenna smiled at her and squeezed her hand causing Jewel to smile and blink away her tears.

"Hey Jenn, What cha wanna do with the tape?" Kaleb asked coming back into the room, followed by Alex. Alex went to Jewel and wrapped his arms around her, whiling looking at Jenna also.

"Throw it up into the air and step back." Jenna said standing up. When Kaleb did as she said, she threw her hands in to the air and blew up the tape.

Afterwards she turned to her family and told them that they were sleeping over. She showed them all to their rooms and went to hers with Kaleb. Where they slept soundlessly and perfectly happy with his arms wrapped around her.

**Epilogue:**

One Month Later

**J**enna rolled over in bed, waking up and noticing she was alone. She got up and put a t-shirt and jeans and walked out of her room. She walked into the kitchen, smelled a scent she loved dearly, and smiled. There in her kitchen wearing a wife-beater and a pair of jeans, was her Kaleb cooking. She walked up behind him and hugged him.

Smiling he turned around and pulled her into his arms. Then he put the food onto plates and set table and looked up at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey guys, Jewels…your small bump actually looks like a small bump now." Jenna smiled while lightly hugging her and putting a hand to her tummy. Kaleb greeted Alex and Jewel too and grab more chairs to add to the table.

"Thanks, four months can do that to you." Jewel laughed and Jenna joined her, while Jewel placed a huge bowl of fruit on the table.

"I'm so glad everything is working out for you guys. I mean the pregnancy glow looks good on you Jewel." Jaymi added, while placing a plate of bagels on the table and a bowl of cream cheese next to it.

"Thanks Jay. I'm happy that everyone is happy now." Alex said placing a pitcher of orange juice on the table and a teapot next to it.

"Exactly." Charles and Kaleb agreed while they brought enough chairs for everyone to sit down.

"So breakfast ready?" Kallie asked coming over to the table with a basket of muffins and putting her phone away. Everyone sat down and started to enjoy their breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of Matthews series.

I really think you should read them in order to understand how some people came to be together, but whatever, all up to you.

Here's the order:

New Moon

Full Moon

Half Moon

Solar Moon

` Haunted houses and the Matthews [short story/ deleted scenes from Solar moon]

Lunar Moon

` Truth or Dare Matthews style. [The deleted scene from Lunar moon, this is a very mature piece.]

Blue Moon

Harvest Moon

Crescent Moon

No Moon

`A Matthews Christmas [This is a short story about the Matthews Christmas before they went into hiding.]

Clouded Moon: A Matthews Novel

Awakened Moon [haven't put up yet.]

Killer Moon [haven't finished writing yet]

Although I'm still working with the Matthews, I have another series I put up.

Here's the order for that one.

Heated Passion

Forgiven Passion

Spiritual Passion [not quite finished yet, so it's obviously not up yet.]


End file.
